With the introduction of voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) in cellular system, the issue of supporting acceptable voice quality arises (i.e. the need to guarantee no dropped calls as a user moves between the areas where VoIP is used and areas where the voice call continues using a traditional circuit-switched (CS) approach). Technical solutions are being developed in standards fora to address this problem. One particular technical issue is that the VoIP media component is carried on a specific cellular packet data bearer out of a plurality of potential packet data bearers. The network needs to know exactly which of these bearers is carrying this media component in order to enable the execution of the Voice Call continuity (VCC) procedures.